mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
JanAnimations/Transcripts
__TOC__ Old Trick :Sweetie Belle: So uh, we'll just leave you two alone. and returning sound Together to test it. and returning sound You two, and nopony else. :Scootaloo: Didn't we learn something about this last time? :Apple Bloom: Nnnope! :Sweetie Belle: Wait, you girls do realize that Big Mac already knows this trick, right? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp :slips :Berry Sweet: moan :credits :Apple Bloom: Y'all have been rude, ya know. :Big Macintosh: What? Vocational Death Cruise Day 3 - Ask-theCrusaders Animated Entry :Santalestia: Good morning dear participants, and again welcome to the Vocational Death hotel. If you are hearing this, it means you have managed to survive... I mean uh, to find your room last night. Now get up and have some fun, you have been selected to be in quietly group two. Go to quietly floor number one, volume and take some food. We have a very well built buffet that's fresh, and right out of the oven. Right out of the oven. :Apple Bloom: Wake up girls, it's morning already. :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash, why you so awesome? :Apple Bloom: C'mon Scoot, we're gonna miss breakfast. :Scootaloo: Hrm, whatever. :Sweetie Belle: Hm, good morning. :Apple Bloom: Good mor-ehh! :Sweetie Belle: Ahh! What's wrong? Do I have something on my face? :Apple Bloom: No, that's the problem. :Sweetie Belle: What do you mean? :Apple Bloom: Your... your... your horn, it's gone! :Sweetie Belle: What? scream :Apple Bloom: scream :Sweetie Belle: scream :Apple Bloom: scream :Apple Bloom/'Sweetie Belle': scream :Scootaloo: Would you two shut up? :Apple Bloom/'Sweetie Belle': scream :Scootaloo: Huh? scream :Film Reel: It’s eight in the morning, shut up already! :credits Picture Perfect Pony Official Music Video Animation :Photo Finish: There's something I want to share with you. And I think you're all very much going to like it. You're going to love what you see. :[Photo Finish] ::If there's anything you want ::You know I can give it ::If there is a dream you dream ::I can let you live it ::Take a chance and let me do ::What I do the best ::We can take you, clean you up and make you shine above the rest ::It doesn't really matter what they thought of you before ::By the time that I am done nopony will ignore ::You little you now a great big superstar ::Stick with me baby and I'll make you go far ::That's right, I can make you :[MandoPony/Starlight] ::A picture perfect po-nay ::A picture perfect, pony pony pony pony ::A picture perfect po-nay ::A picture perfect, pony pony pony pony ::Photo Finish, that's the name ::Making everypony pretty is her number one game ::She do what she do to make you 'nother you ::Nopony other care 'cause the share is true ::'Cause lies are beautiful the truth is not ::Come on little mare you better shake that plot ::You know that's all they really all came to see ::A picture perfect pony ::Why you gotta ruin everything with questions ::Shut to it now and don't forget to mention ::How happy that you are, that they all came to see you :[Starlight] ::How you understand, everypony wants to be you :[Photo Finish] ::Now let me clear up any doubts you may think you possess ::Everypony will adore you, when they see you in the dress ::Fans screaming, everyday, to get a piece of you ::Lights, cameras, all the time, watching what you do ::You know it's what you want, I mean ::How could you say no? ::There's never been a pony here with a chance to go ::And why would you run away? ::It's everypony's dream ::To be a star in outer space where nopony hears you scream :[MandoPony] ::It's why you wanna be a :[MandoPony/'Starlight'] ::Picture perfect po-nay ::A picture perfect, pony pony pony pony ::A picture perfect po-any ::A picture perfect, pony pony pony pony ::A picture perfect po-nay ::A picture perfect, pony pony pony pony ::A picture perfect po-nay ::A picture perfect, pony pony pony pony ::A picture perfect po-nay ::A picture perfect, pony pony pony pony ::A picture perfect po-nay ::A picture perfect, pony pony pony pony ::A picture perfect po-nay ::A picture perfect, pony pony pony pony ::A picture perfect po-nay ::A picture perfect, pony pony pony pony Don't Mine at Night (Pony Parody) [Button Mash] :Got my sword with Sharpness II :Look, that zombie's got one too (What?!) :Out of bread, what do I do? :I'm low on hearts, this is my doom :I don't even have a tool :Come on, Button, play it cool! :Though I'm here to fight for you :I'm biting more than I can chew :My life flashes by through that Ender Eye :I'm scared, oh well :And I'm pretty sure there's a big creeper right there :...Oh, dang. :Don't mine at night :I know you're looking at that cave :And you're feeling kinda brave :Go to bed, you'll be alright :Don't mine at night :Don't go deeper, make a change :Get that gold and get away :Zombies wanna eat our brains :Don't mine at night (Wait! WHAT!) :I'll fight away the skeletons :While you're looking for diamonds :They're getting closer, better run :Don't mine at night :No, this won't be our final day :Take my hoof, we'll find a way-ay, a-woah-oh :Don't mine at night (don't mine at night) :Don't mine at night (don't mine at night) :I turn a sec, you're getting shot :Then you jump through a portal, well, why not? :When I think it can't get worse :An Ender herd shows up, of course! :Now you say you need Glowstone :And want to mine it on your own :Then to save you from the lava :I fell in, I should have known :This is the last time I try to be your light :I failed so bad :I lost all my stuff, it was really tough :That's it! RAGE QUIT! :Don't mine at night :I know you're looking at that cave :And you're feeling kinda brave :Go to bed, you'll be alright :Don't mine at night :Don't go deeper, make a change :Get that gold and get away :Zombies wanna eat your brains :Don't mine at night :Please don't get caught by skeletons :While you're looking for diamonds :They're getting closer, better run :Don't mine at night :No, this won't be your final day :Hold on tight, I'm on my way-ay, a-woah-oh :Don't mine at night (don't mine at night) Deleted Scene (Hearts and Hooves Day) :game sounds and music :Game Voiceover: Final boss! :Button Mash: Okay, here we go! :Game Voiceover: Get ready! :Button Mash: I'm ready! :Sweetie Belle: singing This one's too young... :Button Mash: Huh? :Game Voiceover: Game over! :Button Mash: What?! No! No! NOOOO! Sweetie Belle! crying Six hours wasted! :Game Voiceover: Do you want to play again? :Button Mash: sniffles Okay... Bar Buddies :Neon Lights: You think you're so great! Just because your music video came out first, you think you're so-- hic --good! :Button Mash: slurring If you got something to say, you should just say it to me! :Neon Lights: You're stealing my spotlight! What the fffffudge, man?! :Button Mash: Listen, Nylon-- :Neon Lights: Neon. :Button Mash: Shut up. I was just playing a video game with my friend. That's all it was, you know? :Neon Lights: I'm sorry. It's just, I have this great idea and you did it first. :Button Mash: Hey, it's okay. I'm sure your video will be, uh, a bahillion times better! I mean, you are Nylon Tights! :Neon Lights: Neon Lights. :Button Mash: Exactly! You don't even know how amazing you are. But I do. :Neon Lights: Thanks, man. And I'm sorry about all this. It's just the drink. :Button Mash: Yeah, yeah, me too. slurps :Neon Lights: Aren't you drinking apple juice? :Button Mash: You shut up! :thud :Button Mash: crying Mooooooom! :Neon Lights: sighs Bill, please. Category:Transcripts